Wastefell
by Fallen Swallow
Summary: Wastefell se passe dans un univers apocalyptique avec les personnages tirés de l'AU Underfell. L'histoire prend place plus de deux siècles après l'arrivée des monstres à la surface. Le monde d'aujourd'hui est dévasté, seule une poignée d'humains et de monstres errent ces terres désolées. La folie des Hommes aura eue raison d'eux.


**WASTEFELL**

 **INTRODUCTION**

Il y a plus de deux siècles, humains et monstres cohabitaient ensemble et en harmonie. Jusqu'au jour où les humains eurent peur des monstres et de leurs pouvoirs. Lorsque celui-ci tue un humain, il peut récupérer son âme et ainsi devenir très puissant. Suite à cela, les hommes déclarèrent la guerre aux monstres et remportèrent la victoire. Seulement, quelques années plus tard en l'an 201X, un enfant sombra dans le mont Ebbot et découvrit l'underground, où se situaient les monstres captifs.

En l'an 201X, grâce à cet enfant, les monstres purent de nouveau être libres et retrouver la surface. Asgore demanda à l'enfant s'il souhaitait être leur ambassadeur. Il accepta. Les années passèrent, humains et monstres furent de nouveau en cohabitation mais cela ne dura que peu de temps.

Une dizaine d'années passèrent tandis qu'un groupe de scientifiques haut placé commirent des attentats et lancèrent une guerre civile dans chaque recoin du globe. Monstres et humains périssaient jusqu'à ce que certains se soient reclus sous terre.

Le monde d'aujourd'hui est dévasté, seule une poignée d'humains et de monstres sont encore à la surface. La folie des Hommes aura eue raison d'eux.

 **CHAPITRE 1 ! CRYOSTASE**

Le soleil éclairait quelques recoins des ruines, faisant luire quelques cristaux au passage. La roche était recouverte de neige et de glace, le sol très sec ne laissait rien pousser. Quelques oiseaux de mauvais augure volaient dans les parages, croassant les malheurs de ceux qui osaient s'aventurer sur leur territoire. Ces ruines n'étaient que des couloirs, un véritable labyrinthe géant. Cet endroit, qui était jadis un nid de rivières, avait fint par se tarir au fil du temps. Les parois rocheuses, immenses, donnaient l'impression qu'elles se resserraient au fur et à mesure que l'on avançait. Ce lieu n'avait plus rien de majestueux. Pourtant, deux âmes parcouraient ces terres vides et froides. Deux squelettes, vêtus de noire et de rouge, longeaient un des anciens cours d'eau. Ils déambulaient en inspectant chaque recoin. Sans, le frère aîné, était emmitouflé dans sa grande veste noire. Il n'est pas bien grand comparé à son frère Papyrus qui lui, mesurait dans les 1m83. Il portait un tabar noir avec un étrange emblème du côté gauche qui reluisait avec la lumière des cristaux. Sa longue écharpe rouge virevoltait autour de son cou dû à la légère brise qui se faufilait dans ces ravins. Ils avançaient en silence, ressassant leur passé. Ces deux-là avaient assistés à la destruction de l'humanité. Ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils ne reverraient plus jamais le monde dans lequel ils avaient vécu, avant que tout ne dégénère.

\- Il n'y a aucun humain dans les environs, déclara Papyrus en , les mains dans les poches, le regard vide "Ça fait longtemps qu'ils ont détruit leur monde, boss. Les humains sont des imbéciles. Après tant d'années à la surface, ce n'est pas ce à quoi nous nous attendions."

\- Continuons notre route. Papyrus marcha calmement, laissant échapper un râle. Il ajouta d'un ton las : « C'est étrange… même les monstres ne semblent plus être aussi nombreux. »Sans, haussant les épaules : "Bizarre, ouais."

Les frères squelettes se déplaçaient, les bruits de leurs pas résonnaient dans ce couloir rocheux. Un peu plus loin, ils arrivaient à la sortie de leur parcours. Une bourrasque de vent vint balayer leurs vêtements. Devant eux se dressait un paysage désertique où seul le sable et la roche les accueillaient. La faune et la flore avaient disparu depuis bien longtemps.

\- Vous ne vous seriez pas trompé de chemin par hasard, boss ? Dit-il un sourire en coin.

\- Tais-toi Sans ! S'écria t-il. Je sais pertinemment où nous allons…

\- J'ai comme un léger doute.

Papyrus lui jeta un regard noir. Ils empruntèrent un autre chemin qui débouchait sur leur droite. Le frère aîné heurta un amas de roches et tomba au sol.

\- Regarde où tu mets les pieds, fainéant ! Mais … attend voir …

Il s'approcha et épousseta avec ses mains squelettiques l'amas que Sans avait percuté. Divers symboles apparaissaient, des sortes de hiéroglyphes ainsi qu'un grand numéro. Sans et Papyrus venaient de faire la découverte d'une porte blindée cachée sous la roche. Tous deux essayèrent diverses techniques pour l'ouvrir mais, il n'y avait ni serrure ni mécanisme.

\- Je vais tenter quelque chose, déclara Sans.

Celui-ci leva les bras au ciel « O-PUN THE DOOR ! »

Rien ne se passa. Papyrus laissa un silence pesant avant de s'exprimer en hurlant « SAAAAAAAAAANS ! » Des corbeaux s'envolèrent en croassant.

\- Boss, j'ai l'impression qu'il va falloir utiliser la manière forte.

\- Je te laisse t'en charger.

L'oeil rouge de Sans se mit à éblouir et fit apparaître une sorte de tête de dragon à ses côtés. Terrifiante et bestiale, l'animal émit un jet de lumière rouge qui créa une énorme bourrasque et détruisit la porte avec fracas. Sans le remercia et le fit disparaître. Les deux frères empruntèrent le passage souterrain. Il s'agissait d'un long couloir obscur. Heureusement pour Sans et Papyrus, leur regard leur permettait d'illuminer la galerie. Sur le sol, ils découvrirent des tas de feuilles volantes, quelques débris et des fils électriques pendus de part et d'autres. Papyrus prit un des papiers au hasard :

« PROJET X221

Le directeur a ordonné de faire des tests psychologiques aux résidents. Il semblerait que certains aient eu du mal à rester sous terre durant ces quelques mois. L'enfermement aurait fini par les rendre fous. Nous allons également vérifier les fonctions vitales de chacun des sujets. Nous pensons que les injections du produit auront pour effet de les rendre plus résistant aux troubles post- traumatiques du projet X221… » Le reste n'est que du blabla sans , en fouillant, finit par dénicher un levier qui rétablit le courant, sûrement un générateur de secours. Ils observèrent longuement la salle. Ils pensaient à une sorte d'abri souterrain qui avait permis aux humains de se tenir à l'abri lors des assauts et des bombes à l'époque.

-On dirait un laboratoire, déclara Papyrus en jetant le papier en boule. Ce lieu semble avoir été abandonné depuis des années. Continue de fouiller Sans et appelle moi au besoin. Je vais aller jeter un coup d'oeil par là-bas.

Il désigna une porte sur sa droite avec une vitre teintée. Sans hocha la tête et s'en alla sur la gauche, nonchalamment. Des câbles sortaient encore de part et d'autres du plafond, de diverses couleurs et en mauvais état. Un peu plus loin, il aperçut une grande salle de teinte grisâtre où d'énormes machines étaient à l'abandon. Le sol était jonché de verres et de poussières. Sans admira une sorte de boîte qui paraissait encore active. Une lumière clignotait sur un tableau de bord. Il s'approcha doucement et découvrit une vitre pleine de glace et de poussières. Il y avait également de la rouille et des égratignures sur cet étrange objet. Il nettoya le carreau d'un revers de main et son regard s'illumina, un sourire en coin.

\- Boss ! Boss ! Venez vite ! S'écria Sans.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ? Demanda Papyrus qui arrivait en courant.

Sans pointa du doigt la vitre. Papyrus rapprocha son visage et fit un sourire en coin.

\- Et bien, ne serait-ce pas ce que je crois ? Uhm… la porte semble verrouillée.

Il chercha un accès, un bouton ou quoi que ce soit qui lui permettait d'ouvrir cette porte. C'est alors qu'il décida de suivre les branchements de la machine et remonta la piste jusqu'à pouvoir actionner un étrange mécanisme. Il appuya sur un voyant rouge qui passa au vert. Un bruit sourd et un déclic se fit entendre, Papyrus revint sur ses pas. De la vapeur s'échappa de l'étrange boîte, la porte se décoinça dans un râle d'agonie. Les frères squelettes aperçurent le corps d'une jeune fille qui décongelait à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Sans : Allez là ! Chill, Pap' ! J'ai besoin que vous gardiez la tête froide sur la situation. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas fringale de mes jeux de mots glacés ? Ne soyez pas fâché de ne pas être congelé à sa place ! Restez de glace ! Il se me met à glousser.

Papyrus allait lui hurler dessus, mais la jeune fille semblait se relever avec difficulté, tenant sa tête d'une main. Elle fit un pas mais manqua de tomber. Heureusement, Sans la rattrapa à temps. Elle écarquilla ses yeux couleur noisettes, son corps grelottait et il lui était difficile de retrouver son équilibre.

… : Où suis-je ? Que … Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçut des cryostases détruites, ainsi que les frères squelettes qui lui faisaient face. Elle tenta de se relever mais Sans la retenait toujours. Papyrus croisa les bras et se mit à rire aux éclats.

\- Cela fait une éternité que j'attendais de pouvoir dire cette phrase ! Moi, le grand Papyrus, te capture humain ! En tant que membre de la garde royale, je vais me faire une joie de pouvoir ramener cet enfant à Dreemurr.

\- Et moi Sans. Dit-il à la gamine, la fixant du regard avec cet étrange sourire. Sans le squelette.

\- En…enchantée ? Je … Uhm …

Elle essaya de se souvenir, de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé avant sa cryogénisation mais rien. Sa mémoire était vide et sans souvenir. Rien ne lui revenait, même pas son nom. Elle voulait pleurer mais son corps était trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit. Elle tenta de comprendre pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée dans cette situation. Sans la releva doucement. Le remerciant, elle ne sut trop quoi penser de ces deux énergumènes. Ils dégageaient une certaine aura de malveillance et de puissance.

\- Sans, occupe toi de l'humain. Nous avons du chemin à faire pour retourner voir Dreemurr.

Le ventre de la petite se mit à gargouiller. Elle se mit à gémir et bredouilla quelques mots, avant que son estomac continue à émettre des bruits gutturaux. Les deux squelettes se regardèrent et soupirèrent.

\- Et si on regardait les environs encore, boss ? Il doit bien y avoir une salle de stockage pour la nourriture. S'il s'agit bien d'un abri ou … même d'un laboratoire, on devrait pouvoir trouver une salle à manger.

\- Passe moi la gamine, on va continuer par là-bas.

Sans déposa la jeune fille dans les bras de Papyrus. Celle-ci avait les yeux a demi clos. Sa vue était trouble et son corps, froid. Ses vêtements étaient trempés dû au changement de température entre sa congélation et l'intérieur de l'abri. Elle portait un haut noir avec des bandes rouges ainsi qu'un short et des baskets. Il fallait trouver quelque chose pour la réchauffer et vite. A l'arrière de cette grande salle se trouvait une porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent. Cette technologie était celle des années 20X3, ils s'en rappelaient bien. Sans et Papyrus découvrirent une cuisine avec des chaises et des tables éparpillées n'importe comment. Papyrus déposa la jeune fille sur une des tables et demanda à Sans d'aller quérir une serviette ou quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait. Dans la salle, on distinguait des grandes étagères qui contenaient de la vaisselle ou des ustensiles de cuisine. Soudain, Papyrus trouva quelques boîtes de conserve. Il utilisa ses dents acérées pour ouvrir le couvercle. C'est alors que Sans le rejoignit à pas de loup.

\- Boss, vous savez que vous aviez un ouvre-boîte à côté ? …

\- … FUCK YOU SANS ! FUCK ! YOU ! S'exclama t-il avec fureur.

Il se retourna vers l'amnésique qui était recouverte d'une couette blanche, tandis que Sans ricanait dans son dos. Il tenta d'ouvrir la bouche de la fille mais ses dents étaient trop serrées. Elle semblait ne pas pouvoir encore mâcher quelque chose car, ses muscles étaient encore trop contractés.

\- SANS ! Plutôt que de ricaner, viens m'aider à nourrir cette petite !

\- 'Sur. Uhm … Peut-être qu'avec une paille…

\- OUI ! Une paille ! Et où est-ce qu'on va trouver une paille, Sans ? Crois-tu VRAIMENT qu'on va avoir une paille dans un endroit pareil ?

Sans ouvrit un autre tiroir et trouva une paille. Il la tendit à Papyrus qui le toisa du regard.

\- Donne-moi ça ! Il lui prit la paille des mains avec violence. Bon … Allez gamine, essaie d'avaler.

Il la releva et lui donna la paille. Elle essaya d'aspirer et fit une grimace.

\- Quoi ? C'est pas bon, c'est ça ?

\- Vous avez regardé la date de péremption ?

\- … 23/07/2055 … M'en fous. Y'a que ça. Alors avale et fais pas chier !


End file.
